Falling
by Rainfox88
Summary: Chris and Jill's mission to seek Spencer out at his mansion turns eerie. Their quest to find clues to Wesker's illusive whereabouts turns into a struggle to survive. And for Jill and resurfacing emotions, facing Wesker may mean more than just survival...


**Falling**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its characters. I know it must be said in each story, but man I am getting tired of saying this lol.

**Author's Note: **Warning, this oneshot contains some spoilers if you have not played the _Lost in Nightmares _episode of Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition!

* * *

Jill winced as she slowly got to her feet. She blinked the dirt and water out of her eyes, looking up to see how far she had fallen. Dirt and rubble still rained down from the collapse she created with Chris.

She looked around, heart skipping a beat as she realized that Chris was no longer at her side.

"_Jill? Are you okay?"_ came Chris's voice on her walky-talky that was strapped to her hip. She pulled the gadget up to her mouth to answer him.

"I'm fine," she sighed, noticing she lost some of her items on the fall down into these murky waters. "I lost most of my gear though."

"_Same here," _he answered. By the tone of his voice, Jill was able to gather that Chris was just as sore from the fall as she was. _"Let's scout the area and see if we can meet up."_

"Roger that. Watch your back, partner," Jill answered, sliding the walky-talky back onto her waist.

She started trudging through the dark, cold waters. It looked as though they had wondered from the basement and prison area of Spencer's mansion, and fell right through down into the sewers and dungeons that ran underneath.

It had been a long night for sure. The mission had gone eerily wrong since they arrived at Ozwell E. Spencer's mansion in the middle of the European wilderness. The founder of Umbrella had made himself a ghost since the incident of Raccoon City eight years ago. The BSAA was finally able to track him down, and that was why Jill and Chris were here…to apprehend him.

Of course, they had their own intention upon arriving here as well. Chris and Jill were seeking information from Spencer about Albert Wesker's whereabouts. Their ex-captain of S.T.A.R.S, now as Chris explained to her a superhuman thanks to a virus he injected himself with, had remained in the dark for quite some time now. Unlike Spencer, Wesker knew how to make the darkness work for him, and Jill knew he was watching and waiting like a panther.

It didn't help that Spencer's mansion was just like the mansion back in Raccoon City where everything started. It brought Jill and Chris back into their nightmares. And even as they were searching for the old, crippled Umbrella founder, they managed to find the basement full of intelligent BOWs that were ready to strike them down with huge halberds. That wasn't what worried Jill, however.

When they first arrived into the mansion, they found Spencer's bodyguards all dead. The whole squad of security was down; all torn and tossed about like rag dolls. There was blood and destruction everywhere. There were bullets all over that had somehow missed their mark. Something or someone had attacked them, and managed to kill almost twenty men in the large main hall.

This was not the work of the BOWs they were coming across in the dungeons. Jill feared that maybe Wesker was here already, but dared not speak it aloud to Chris. She had never faced Wesker before while having the virus within his body. She had no idea how he was like, how strong or fast he was, none of it. She heard only Chris and Claire's experiences from their survival of Rockfort Island and Antarctica.

Jill took a deep breath as she made her way through the maze-like dungeon. Her legs were soaked up to the middle of her shin. She saw an adder slither across the water gracefully as she waded through. There was no telling what else was in the water.

While trying to seek out Chris while being cautious, Jill again found her thoughts going back to Wesker. If she was ever to face him again after seeing him die in front of her years ago, she knew she better be prepared. Not just for a battle of their survival, but a battle over her emotions. Although Jill hated Wesker for his treachery, killing their teammates and letting them loose into the mansion as a little game for him to watch as they died bitterly; she also remembered the strange chemistry they had before the Mansion Incident. There was a lot of conflicting emotions. She knew she was supposed to love Chris, but every time she thought of Wesker, she was reminded of those feelings from the past. It literally made her sick. She had to focus on the hate.

"Jill!" Chris whispered harshly.

Jumping, Jill looked up and saw her partner on a balcony that overlooked part of the maze. She took the ladder up to join him. They briefly hugged, as if to make sure they were okay. Soon they had to continue on. Chris showed her to an area that opened up. There was a red, metal ladder that led up out of the flooded dungeon. However, there was a halberd wielding BOW in their way. The creature stalked around one of the nearby pillars, dragging the huge, rusty weapon around through the water.

Chris and Jill both lost their weapons in the fall. They only had their combat knives on them. The knives just wouldn't work here. They couldn't risk confronting the monster head on. Jill then smacked Chris's arm lightly, having an idea.

"Let's confront him."

"What? Are you crazy?" Chris snapped.

"Wait. Let's confront him and then lead him out into another part of the maze. Then we can run back here and climb up before he finds us," Jill explained.

Chris took a moment to think it through. Slowly, he nodded at her. "Alright. Let's do it. Something tells me it isn't going to be easy though."

"You read my thoughts exactly," Jill stated, following him down into the lower part of the maze.

They trudged through the water out into the opening where the monster and ladder awaited. Chris put his finger in his mouth and whistled. The thing hissed out something, immediately turning around to pinpoint the noise. As soon as the creature caught sight of them, it started heading their way with the halberd dragging behind him.

Chris and Jill started leading it astray. It roared out at them as it followed just a little slower. They dared not let it get within fifteen feet from the large halberd it would swing.

Just as they were about to take a route that would take them back towards the ladder, and so they could run for it, they heard another loud screech. Chris and Jill barely had time to dive out of the way, missing the slamming blade of the halberd of another BOW. It blocked their path, and the other monster was quickly coming up.

"Run!" Chris yelled.

Jill didn't need to be told twice. She knew they only had a running chance. They ran back the way they came, towards the first halberd monster. It roared out at them, using its massive strength to raise the halberd to take a lethal swing. Chris and Jill went for it, their legs bogged down by the murky water. The monster tried to snag Chris, but he was a tad too quick.

Once they were past the BOWs, they quickly ran back to the open area of the dungeon where the ladder was. Jill was the first to jump onto the metal bars, quickly scampering up. Chris was right behind her, and they took the ladder all the way up and through the manhole.

Chris made sure to seal the manhole before they continued. They realized that they were just on the other side of the wooden bridge that had collapsed from their weight. It seemed now that they could continue on in their search for Ozwell E. Spencer.

The cool air was thick from the accumulating storm. Jill could see pregnant clouds, dark as night itself, roll and mix together. Flashes of lightning would bring thunder. Just as they were heading up the pathway to enter back into a section of the mansion, it started to rain.

Inside they found more dead bodyguards. There was literally a blood bath on the floor, puddles and flecks, sprays and smears of blood all over. They were reunited with the door that wouldn't open from the second floor balcony of the main hall earlier. The control panel was completely destroyed, and so the door would not open.

Jill felt her heartbeat rise. She swallowed hard as they moved on. The dead men were mutilated. Chris kneeled down to pry a handgun from one of the men's hands. Jill found another lying on the floor just a few feet up. Jill's gun was halfway empty. Chris had no bullets. They took a moment to check all the men for more ammo, and were able to find two magazines.

"I hope this is enough for whatever killed these guys," Chris stated, grimacing at the sight before them.

"Why do I have a bad feeling it is right behind those double doors up ahead?" Jill sighed.

"Because we are used to these kinds of things. Cakewalk my ass," Chris heaved.

They became quiet as they walked the curving hallway up the slope, towards the large double doors at the end. They could look out the tall, thin windows to the outside. It was too dark and stormy to make out anything. Chris glanced to her as they were just reaching the doors. She nodded at him, and they put their backs to the door. They took a moment to take a deep breath; to get ready for whatever lied behind the door. Jill knew the wrenching gut feeling she had. Whatever it was…it was very, very bad.

_Pull yourself together! We both need to focus!_

They nodded in unison, pushing open the doors to enter the next room. They came jogging into a large library. The floor was made of stone, and it was very much open save for a table here and there. In the back large windows gave a panoramic view of the mountains and wilderness. It was cold in the room; all lights coming from the chandeliers and torches.

They both grunted, seeing the dead, crumpled body of Ozwell E. Spencer on the floor with a puddle of his own blood around him. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room even more, and they noticed the figure in black standing in front of the large windows peering out.

They had their guns aimed, but Jill knew exactly who it was that stood across the room. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt absolutely nauseas. She knew Chris was feeling the same, for he tensed beside her.

Albert Wesker slowly turned to face them, another flash coming from behind him and illuminating his features. Jill saw the red, glowing eyes behind the dark sunglasses as a twisted smile came onto his face. Chris became reckless, immediately opening fire on Wesker. Jill pulled the trigger seconds after he did to cover him, but she was soon faced with why the security guards were all dead.

With insane speed, Wesker was dodging every single bullet with a blur. The more they shot, the closer he got in those blurry seconds. Wesker struck Chris hard, taking her partner by surprise. Jill tried to train her gun on him, but he was too fast as he struck Chris two more times before flying for her.

Before she could pull the trigger, Jill felt pain hit her throat. Wesker had grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the nearby pillar. He proceeded to try and crush her throat in. Jill couldn't breathe, and tried to lift her legs to strike him in the face. Chris came to her rescue, knocking Wesker away from her. She dropped to the floor, only to watch as Chris failed at every attempt to hit Wesker. Wesker had this sadistic smile on his face, showing them that he was enjoying every minute of this.

Wesker grabbed Chris's fist in his attempt to punch, twisting it around and shoving Chris away from him. At this point, Jill was running up again, firing away with her handgun. Wesker dodged each bullet with his blurring speed; jumping and twisting and flipping like a dancing black fox until she ceased fire. Jill tossed the empty gun away, withdrawing her knife to gage him in close quarters.

Wesker moved his head away from her slash, grabbing her arm and lifting it up so he could do a thrust punch to her stomach. The blow sent her flying through the air, crashing into the glass case of one of the bookshelves. She crumbled to the floor, feeling bitter pain start to form all over her body. She managed to get to her knees just as she watched Chris take on Wesker once again.

Wesker easily dodged both punches from Chris, grabbing Chris's arm the third time with his natural martial arts skills and striking Chris in the ribs before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air. Chris on reflex grabbed at his throat, even as Wesker slammed him down onto the long, oak table and slid him across it like a bar drink. Chris flew off of the table, crashing onto the stone floor and sliding before coming to a painful halt.

Jill was completely out of breath, growing weaker by the moment as pain was spreading. She moved to try and get to her feet, watching as Wesker stalked over to Chris with his gloved hand ready to grab him again. Chris saw him coming, and tried to get up faster to move away. Wesker easily snagged him again, lifting him up into the air. As soon as Wesker lifted his right hand, fingers aiming for Chris's chest, Jill had to move. She knew what he was going to do. It was very apparent by the gaping holes the dead security guards and Spencer had in their chests.

"No!" she cried, running forth. She couldn't let Chris be killed!

Wesker smirked up at Chris. Chris was trying to pry himself loose, wincing in pain. "Let's finish this," Wesker seethed, getting ready to plunge his fist through Chris's heart.

Jill tackled Wesker with all of her might. She was able to catch Wesker off guard, and they both were thrown backwards. Wesker let go of Chris to try and grab at Jill. Jill was able to see Chris land on the ground before she and Wesker went completely through the window. Glass shattered everywhere, and Jill knew she was falling. She held tightly onto Wesker as the cold air rushed along them in a rapid current. Jill knew she was going to die, but she didn't regret her actions to save Chris. She just hoped that she could take Wesker with her into death. She heard Chris cry her name, but he was soon lost to the loud thunder from the heavens.

Jill had her eyes closed so tight, feeling the horrible sensation of falling. She dared not open her eyes. Soon though, she had to because Wesker started to break her hold. He flipped himself around, kind of reminding her like a falling cat, and faced her.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," he hissed, grabbing her as they were falling. Jill knew they were close to hitting the bottom of the cliffs. She was positive he was about to kill her before they landed. "In saying that, you better thank me for this."

_Oh God he is about to ki-_

Her thoughts were shattered as he pulled her into him, and he flipped his body once again. Jill saw him hit the side of the cliff, grinding down it to break their fall. He leaped again, only this time he aimed towards the canyon floor. As soon as his boots hit the earth, he dropped her right onto the ground.

Jill immediately got to her feet, readying to face off against Wesker, but he stood away from her, only watching her with curiosity. He had lost his sunglasses in the fall, and so now she was able to peer directly into his sinister red and gold cat eyes.

His body language was passive, as if he had no intention of fighting or killing her as he stepped towards her. Jill wasn't going to give him the chance. She was ready to die here. But even as she moved away from him, Wesker continued to casually step her way. It was a game of wills, and Jill was desperately trying not to lose.

She wanted to know why he saved her. He could have easily let her fall to her death, or killed her while they were falling. Yet here he was with his hands behind his back stepping towards her casually. Wesker had to have had something planned.

"Why don't you relax for a moment?" he questioned.

"Not around you!" she snapped.

"That was quite the sacrifice you made, Jill. You readily gave up your life for Chris. Such loyalty…and love."

"Like you would know what any of that is," she growled, continuing to move away from him. She tried to glance up the cliffs, grunting upon realizing exactly how far they had fallen. It had to have been about a quarter of a mile drop, maybe more. Her space here at the bottom of the canyon wasn't much. Large rocks and dense brush and tress around them limited how far she could go to avoid him.

His response was a hallow laugh. "Is this how you thank me? I saved your life."

"I didn't ask to be saved. Not by you," Jill snapped. She felt for a weapon on her somewhere, but realized she had nothing on her.

"Are you insinuating that you want to die? Because, dear heart, I can grant you that wish."

Jill didn't stand a chance against him. She was running out of room in her steps to avoid his approaches. She had no weapons, and she definitely couldn't run. She decided she was going to play his little game. The longer she kept Wesker amused, the longer she would to have to think on an escape.

She came to a halt, locking her legs to the ground. It took all her will to keep her ground as he came right up to her. Jill desperately wanted to move away from him, but there was nowhere safe while Wesker had his sights on her. She swallowed hard, keeping quiet, as he walked ever so gracefully around her; eyes looking her up and down.

"No response? How indecorous of you, Jill."

Fear was sliding into her belly. Jill wanted to tremble as she felt the power he had over her. He faced her now; barely four feet away. Jill kept her eyes lowered, not wanting to look at him. She desperately wanted away from this.

She felt Wesker's fingers touch her chin, and he pulled her head up to make her look at him. Jill glared at him upon seeing his animalistic, manipulative eyes and contemptuous smirk.

"What's the matter, Jill? You were able to sacrifice your life for Chris, and now you are about to crumble before me. Relax. I'm not going to harm you."

Jill clenched her jaw, trying to ignore his words. It didn't help that his voice was tempting. Being silver-tongued, Wesker was a definite manipulator. And so this was not helping out Jill. She tried to focus on the hate, but found herself wanting to relax.

_He is going to kill you! Focus! You need to find a way to escape him!_

"You haven't changed much over the years, have you?" Wesker chuckled softly.

"You haven't either," she said. "You are still a bastard who plays games."

"I don't play games," Wesker corrected. "I control them. Now you have a choice, Jill. Do I kill you here and now? Or do you come with me so I can make you useful, and hope that maybe in the near future Chris will find you again?"

"You aren't going to give a choice…aren't you?" she snorted.

Wesker smirked again. "You have always been the smart one."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, voice cracking.

Wesker slightly shrugged, coming off as indecisive, but Jill knew better than to believe him. "Well…I do know that you are immune to the T-Virus. That may come in versatile to me. But I may have a few more ideas up my sleeve."

"In fact," Wesker chuckled, caressing her cheek. Jill flinched. "You may be just what I need. This must be a reunion of fate, dear heart."

Jill did not like how he worded that._ I will find a way to escape…Chris will find me again…_

Wesker leaned into her, kissing her on the lips while he still had her chin cupped. Jill felt all kind of emotions erupt within her, and she desperately kept herself from enjoying it. However, she didn't fight away from it either. Wesker was kissing her on her jaw and neck now. Jill swallowed hard, closing her eyes even harder. She had to fight him, for the sake of everything she had struggled for. Wesker put his lips to her ear, chuckling ever so softly.

"You cannot always resist. Remember that when you wake up."

_What does he mean when I wake-?_

Her thought was cut short by a sharp pain that struck her head. Jill realized that Wesker knocked her out. As she crumbled, he caught her in his arms. As the world was starting to fade around her, and darkness was setting in, Jill could feel Wesker pick her up bridal style. She tried desperately to fight, but the pain in her head seemed to swallow everything.

"This is going to be fun," he chuckled softly. It was the last words she heard before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I really, really wanted to start this fic out saying "It was a dark and stormy night..." Lmao...but it really was on that night Chris and Jill went to Spencer's mansion! XD Okay, so since I put up a oneshot of almost all the other RE couples, I figured I better put a JillxWesker one up lol. I really do like JillxWesker once in awhile. It isn't my top favorite of the Wesker couples...that would be WeskerxAda (which I wish there was more of :() and WeskerxClaire. But I do like WeskerxJill a lot as well lol. Three of my favorites include _Quelling the Tempest_ by xSummonerYunax, _Forces of Attractions_ by Ultimolu, and _Fighting From The Inside _by Short Work! Anyways, I just wanted to do a little re-imagining of the fall from the Lost in Nightmares episode after Jill sacrifices herself for Chris, lol. So here it is! :) Hope all of you enjoy! Thanks again everybody! XD**


End file.
